


big hands, i know you're the one

by trickofthemind (starwells)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwells/pseuds/trickofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not exactly a secret, why Louis sneaks off to the Astronomy Tower every evening after curfew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	big hands, i know you're the one

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, so this is my first fic on ao3 and i literally wrote it in about an hour because i needed something to write. shoutout to emma hawknights for introducing me to the downward spiral that is lilo, thanks a bunch. hope you like it!

It’s not exactly a secret, why Louis sneaks off to the Astronomy Tower every evening after curfew. He’s fairly certain Harry knows, at least, because around eleven or so, Harry turns his big dumb doe-eyes on Louis and whines about how Louis’ neglecting him, how Harry will waste away to nothing if he hasn’t got a Louis to cuddle with. As if Louis hadn’t seen him snogging that Niall Horan from Hufflepuff just last week. As if Louis hadn’t orchestrated the entire thing to begin with.

It’s just that Liam Payne patrols the Astronomy Tower at around that time, alone. All around the other parts of the castle, he’s with one of the prefects—usually Zayn Malik from Slytherin—but for whatever reason, Malik is deathly afraid of heights, so Liam goes alone. He has to, really, being that he’s Head Boy and the best Chaser since James Potter.

Louis likes to capitalize on those moments, since in addition to being Hogwarts’ favorite poster child, Liam Payne—Head Boy, Chaser extraordinaire—is also his boyfriend.

“Louis!” Liam’s face breaks out into a wide grin, and Louis feels like he’s missed a rather large step. The way his stomach swoops is deserving of a five-story fall, at least. “You came.”

There are about five different dirty things Louis can say to that, all of which, in Louis’ fantasy, end with Louis’ mouth on Liam’s dick, but he hasn’t seen his boyfriend since breakfast this morning, and Liam’s wearing his stupid robes and Hufflepuff tie, and all Louis wants to do is listen to Liam _talk_ for a little. He’s such a bloody sap.

“That’s what you said last time,” Louis says, going for scathing. He sounds more hopelessly fond.

“I didn’t know, since you’ve got a Potions exam on Friday, I wasn’t sure,” Liam says.

“Do I?” Louis asks, genuinely astonished. Probably he should take it more seriously, being that he’s a NEWT student, but more importantly, Liam.

Liam laughs, like he thinks Louis’ joking, then quiets a moment later when Louis continues to stare at him. “Louis, you’re not serious, are you?” Liam asks, a bit of laughter still tucked into his voice. Louis continues to stare. Honestly, he’s forgotten why he’s staring in the first place, Liam’s shoulders are just _obscene_.

“Louis?”

Louis drags his eyes away from Liam’s birthmark with some difficulty. Right, he’s meant to be having a conversation. “Hm? It’s fine, Slughorn loves me anyway.” It’s true; apparently, Louis’ mum’s great aunt’s favorite cousin discovered the healing properties of unicorn hair. If you ask Louis, the fact that it’s hair from a bloody unicorn should be evidence enough.

“He does,” Liam says, just a bit grumpily. It’s hard for Liam to admit to failure, and Louis’ success in Potions had been the original source of animosity between the two of them in their first to fifth years, until Louis realized he’d wanted to kiss Liam more than he wanted to hex him. (With a little help from Harry and Niall, of course.)

“’Sides, this won’t take long,” Louis says conversationally, stepping closer and closer to Liam until he’s backed against the wall of the corridor. He smells like cinnamon, inexplicably. Louis’ only ever been in the Hufflepuff common room twice—mostly, they just stay in Liam’s room—but he’s almost positive it doesn’t smell like cinnamon. Maybe it’s just a Liam thing. It’s heady, though, and Louis’ close enough that he has to tilt his head up to look at Liam, just a little bit, and Liam’s eyes are dark already.

“Hey,” Liam says, whispers since they’re so close, and only he would manage to sound simultaneously turned on and offended in such a soft tone of voice. Louis’ burning with affection. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

Louis’ in love with a romantic. Dreadful, that. “Oh, alright,” Louis says long-sufferingly, settling his hands on Liam’s waist and slotting one of his legs in between Liam’s. Liam’s smiling when they kiss, just a tiny little quirk of his lips, before he reaches to rest his hand on the nape of Louis’ neck, fingers tangled in the thin hairs there, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into Louis’ skin.

It’s nice to be kissing Liam again, so nice Louis might be content to just trade tiny, sweet kisses in the dark end of the Astronomy Tower hall, but Liam’s still technically on duty, and while _Louis_ is all for breaking the rules, he doesn’t fancy Liam being cross with him for getting him into trouble. So, it’s got to be quick, their little—whatever.

Louis slides his hands up Liam’s sides, pinching his waist just a bit to hear Liam squawk a bit into his mouth, then giggle. Louis opens his eyes for a fraction of a second to see Liam’s face, crinkled up into a smile that he can feel on his mouth.

Deftly, Louis finds the clasp that keeps Liam’s robes all nice and proper, the Head Boy badge shining perfectly on his chest, and he undoes it, pushing the heavy robes off Liam’s shoulders so they pool at their feet. Liam’s wearing the designated uniform underneath, Louis’ sure—crisp white button-down, black slacks, his tie perfectly knotted. He doesn’t need to see Liam, has many times before, to know how put-together Liam looks, and the thought of tugging Liam’s black and gold tie askew, pulling his shirt out of his trousers and sucking him down to the root so Liam gets all flushed and desperate makes Louis whine a little, pressing his hips into Liam’s shamelessly.

Liam deepens the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of Louis’ lips, and Louis obliges. He remembers when Liam was such a _gentleman_ about the whole thing, pausing every few seconds to ask if it was alright, if it was okay for him to hold Louis’ hand, to kiss him with proper tongue, to tug on Louis’ hair. It was sweet, but Louis’ still glad that Liam’s not shy about what he wants anymore, if the way Liam’s hips are pressing into Louis’, friction _there_ but not _enough_ , is any indication.

“Lou,” Liam sighs into his mouth, edging on desperate. Louis smirks; his boy’s always so easy. He pulls away, a whine from Liam following not a second later, and Louis sinks gracelessly to his knees, eyes fixed on Liam’s. He can practically see Liam’s pupils dilate, his hand sliding into Louis’ hair proper now as Louis hastily unzips Liam’s fly and shoves his trousers down.

Liam’s already half-hard, tenting out his boxers, and Louis wets his lips subconsciously, smirking when Liam’s dick twitches at that. “Missed you,” Louis coos, just to be a bit of a twat, and Liam lets out a strangled chuckle.

“Are you really,” Liam starts, his voice rough, but then Louis’ hooking his fingers over the waistband of Liam’s boxers, pulling to free Liam’s dick and getting a hand on him, the other hand pressing down on his own cock. Liam’s words crash together in his mouth, seven sentence pile-up behind Liam’s teeth. With a few tugs, Louis brings Liam’s dick up to speed, slicking up with the pre-come dribbling at the head.

Liam’s making these delicious high, reedy sounds that sound like they’re being punched out of him, and he’s got a hand in Louis’ hair, another gripping his shoulder as Louis works him, his grip tight, twisting on the upstroke, the way he knows Liam likes. Liam’s gorgeous like this, color rising high in his cheeks, muscles jumping at Louis’ touch, his head thrown back so the long tanned column of his throat is visible. Louis’ pretty sure he could get off just on sucking Liam off, but he doesn’t want to test that out. Today, anyway.

Speaking of sucking Liam off. Louis doesn’t waste any time; gripping the base of Liam’s dick, Louis sinks his lips down over the head, smoothly taking him down until his lips bump his fingers. Liam’s grip is tight in his hair, and Liam’s breathing is harsh, especially in the quiet of the abandoned corridor. Louis presses a hand at Liam’s hip and he can feel the muscles jump with how hard Liam’s trying not to fuck Louis’ mouth. Louis imagines patting Liam’s hip absentmindedly, his mouth stuffed with Liam’s cock, like a promise. Maybe later.

“Fuck,” Liam swears as Louis flattens his tongue along the underside, dragging it along the vein as he starts to bob up and down, Liam’s breathy moans and filthy words filtering through the rush of blood in Louis’ ears. It’s messy and dirty and his jaw aches from the weight, but Louis takes a perverse pleasure out of how sloppy it is, how his fingers are slick with his spit. He knows Liam likes it too, but ever the gentleman, Liam doesn’t do more than press his fingers to the back of Louis’ head, a warm suggestion but hardly anything more. Liam’s rarely demanding; Louis always is.

Distantly, Louis’ aware that his own dick is throbbing in his trousers, and he presses the heel of his hand down to relieve some of the pressure. Louis’ stubbornly set on Liam coming before him, and he doubles his efforts, hollowing his cheeks and sinking down further, further, further until Liam hits the back of his throat.

“Nghh, Lou, fuck, I’m gonna—” Liam warns weakly, tugging at Louis’ hair, but Louis just flicks his tongue, resolute even as hot tears prick the back of his eyes, and peers up at Liam through his lashes.

Liam looks wrecked, his plush lower lip red as sin, his eyes hooded and cheeks flushed, and as soon as their eyes meet, Liam’s coming down Louis’ throat with a bitten-off whine, his grip on Louis’ shoulder vice-like. What a bloody _sap_ , Louis will never let him live this down.

Louis swallows most of it and then keeps his mouth on Liam longer, until Liam’s shivering, oversensitive and pulling Louis’ off of him with an exasperatedly fond huff. He’s shaking, thighs trembling, and Louis helps him pull up his boxers before Liam slides down ungracefully. He looks properly debauched; his hair is sticking up in the back, and his tie’s crooked, and Louis wants to kiss him so much. So he does.

He’s sure Liam can taste himself in Louis’ mouth, but Liam licks into his mouth eagerly, and that’s so _hot_ , Louis can’t help his quiet whine, or the way his fingers press urgently against his fly, his hips jerking forward just a bit. Then, Liam’s batting his hands away, unzipping and pulling Louis’ dick out. It’s embarrassingly quick, how Liam’s big hands, rough from Quidditch, bring him off, Louis sagging against Liam’s, coming so hard as Liam mutters, “Fuck, Lou, you’re gorgeous, God, you’re so hot—”, he swears he blacks out for a second. He comes to with his cheek mashed into Liam’s shoulder, a smug smile on Liam’s lips, and come striped across his favorite Marvel shirt.

“Shut up,” Louis mumbles. His lips seem to have swelled to twice their size, all puffy and raw from where Liam had been biting them, and his words are taking forever to slip out. “You’re mean, I don’t know why I like you.”

“S’cause of my cock,” Liam says seriously. Louis still has enough sense in him that he can feel inordinately proud of Liam for that.

“Shh,” Louis says, reaching up to flap his hands approximately around where Liam’s mouth is. “No talking, just cuddling.”

“I can’t,” Liam says regretfully, even as he shifts so they’re more comfortable. Well, as comfortable as they can be, sat on the cold floor. Liam’s still just in his pants, for Merlin’s sake. “Gotta finish patrols.”

“Why aren’t you tired?” Louis asks grumpily, slapping Liam’s ridiculous chest as Liam wraps his arms around him. Louis nuzzles into Liam’s collarbone. Cinnamon, now mixed with sweat and _Louis_. “How are you never tired? That’s not _fair_.”

“Superpowers, I guess,” Liam answers, and Louis pouts.

“Not fair,” he says drowsily. “No using Muggle terms when I’m not fully awake to understand.” Louis’ eyes are drooping; he wishes Liam could stay. Liam’s stayed before, though admittedly, they’d never slept in a corridor before.

“No, no, you can’t sleep here,” Liam says, a note of panic in his voice. It’s the last thing Louis hears before he dozes off.

The first thing Louis hears when he wakes up is Malik’s exasperated voice: “Not _again_ , Liam.”


End file.
